What do you Say?
by Kijikun1
Summary: Vinnie's mom tries to anwser young Vinnie's question about his missing day. Goes with What are Bros. for?


What Do You Say?  
  
By Kijikun  
  
Orginaly written by Hayden Davidson  
  
Copyright 2001  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Biker Mice From Mars and I'm making no money from this.   
  
This is for enjoyment purposes only. Story idea and Tact belong to me.   
  
Authors note: This is along the same time long as my other story 'What are Bros.   
  
For?', set about 2 months after Vinnie and Throttle first meet.  
  
  
  
A cherry red motorcycle pulled into the garage of a small but well kept house. A   
  
white furred female mouse climbed off the bike pulling down the garage door as   
  
she pulled off her helmet. The mouse looked to be in her mid-twenties but the   
  
weary tired looked on her face and in her gray eyes. Half asleep on her feet   
  
Tact moved to the door into the house, then smiled as she opened the door hear   
  
the sound of the TV on. "Vincent sweetie, Mommy's home."   
  
When there was no answer she walked into the tiny living room, and sighed   
  
softly. "Fell asleep watching TV again." She mummered softly, then smiled softly   
  
down at her young son who was fast asleep on the couch clutching his tail.   
  
"Vinnie baby." Tact said softly stroking his son's hair.   
  
"Mommy?" Vinnie asked opening his eyes sleepily.  
  
"Yea sweetie, I'm home. Have you eaten yet?" Tact asked him sitting down on the   
  
edge of the couch.  
  
"Uh-huh…had hot dogs at Throttle's house." The boy told her climbing into her   
  
lap.   
  
Tact chuckled hugging her son. "If you keep eat over there so much, Throttle's   
  
mommy is going to think she has two sons instead of just one." She told him,   
  
mussing his hair affectionately.  
  
"No she won't! I'm too cute to be Throttle's brother." Vinnie protested.  
  
"Well that I have to agree with, since you do get your dashing looks for me."   
  
Tact told him kissing his forehead.  
  
Vinnie giggled. "We're the badiest mamojammers on mars!" he exclaimed add a shy.   
  
"Right mommy?"  
  
"You bet your ears we are! Nobody can out ride your mother." Tact told him   
  
proudly, scooping the small mouse into her arms. "C'mon champ bed time for you."  
  
"Aww mommy! I'm not tired." Vinnie protested.  
  
"And that's why you feel asleep on the couch?" Tact teased gently, helping   
  
Vinnie put his P.J.'s on. "What did you and Throttle do after you ate hot dogs?"  
  
"Throttle's dad took us out for ice cream, we didn't even have to take his icky   
  
little sister with us." Vinnie told her as he climbed into bed, clutching his   
  
mouse-bear.  
  
"Vinnie, Day is the same age you are." Tact reminded him.  
  
Vinnie wrinkled his nose, reminding Tact very much of another male she'd known   
  
almost 7 years ago. "She's still icky cuz she's a girl. And girls' have   
  
cooties!"   
  
"And who told you that?" Tact wanted to know.  
  
"Throttle did. He said all girls have cooties, 'pecial little sisters. And if   
  
they kiss you, you get cooties too!" Vinnie informed her solemnly.  
  
Tact gave him a mock scowl. "So I have cooties do I? Mommy's ARE girls you know,   
  
young mouse."  
  
"You're not a girl! You're a Mommy!" Vinnie protested, giggling as his mother   
  
started tickling him.   
  
"I think Vincent that one day you won't mind girls so much." Tact told him a few   
  
moments later after their tickle battle had ended.   
  
Vinnie shook his head, yawning. "No way, I'll always think girls are yucky." He   
  
declared, cuddled under the covers as Tact tucked him in.   
  
Tact smiled and shook her head over the way 7 year old minds work. "Yes dear."   
  
She leaned over and gave him a big hug and kiss. "Night baby."  
  
"Night mommy." Vinnie answered on the end of a yawn as Tact turned on his   
  
nightlight and flicked off the lamp.   
  
Tact was almost to the door when her son called out to her.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yea Vinnie?" Tact asked coming back over to her son.  
  
Vinnie sat up a bit and looked at his hands then back at his mother. "Mommy, why   
  
does Throttle have a Dad and I don't?" he asked his innocent blue eyes looking   
  
up at her.  
  
Tact froze not have expected the question from her son at that moment. What was   
  
she supposed to tell him? How could a little boy understand the decision she'd   
  
made 8 years ago when she'd found out she was going to have a little boy. What   
  
do you say in a moment like this?  
  
"Mice just have different kinds of families, sweetie. Some kids have both   
  
mommies and daddies, other are raised by their grandparents, some have just   
  
daddies." Tact tried to explain, stroking his son's forehead. "And other kids   
  
have two mommies or two daddies.."  
  
Vinnie giggled a little at that. "Like Hornet…he's got two mommies.."  
  
"Don't laugh Vincent it's not nice." Tact scolded gently. "You see Vinnie   
  
different kids have different kinds of families. None are any better or any   
  
worse. Do you understand?"  
  
"So...me and you are just a different kinda family from Throttle's, mommy?"   
  
Vinnie asked after a few moments.   
  
Tact nodded. "That right baby." She said as she helped him settle back down in   
  
bed.  
  
"But mommy?"  
  
"Yes sweetie?" Tact said as she leaned over to kiss his cheek.   
  
"Why do we have a different kind of family from Throttle? Doesn't my daddy love   
  
me?" Vinnie asked timidly.  
  
'So that's what his is about…one of the kids at school must of said something…'   
  
Tact thought as she smiled reassuringly at Vinnie. "Of course he loves you   
  
Vinnie. He loves you very much." Tact told him. Or he would if I'd told him, she   
  
amended to herself.  
  
"Then why isn't he with us, mommy?" Vinnie persisted sleepily, his eyes closing.  
  
"Because well….its kind of complicate Vinnie-sweetie.." Tact started to explain,   
  
then looked down at her son and found that he'd fallen asleep. Smiling sadly,   
  
she kissed his forehead. "I love you Vincent." She whispered, getting up from   
  
the bed and walking from the room. As she went to close the door a little she   
  
glance back at her small son.   
  
One day he'd ask that question again, and she'd have to give him a answer. And   
  
what does one say in that moment?  
  
end 


End file.
